The Jackal and the Innocent
by Jeow
Summary: Finished:: Yugi solves the Puzzle. At the door to his soul, he finds a jackal, as dark as the night. A friend. Never does he go into the other room, sealed with an iron door. Is everything as it seems to be?
1. The Innocent

"The Jackal and the Innocent"

By ShojoKamui

Chapter 1: "The Innocent"

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh in any way, despite what I may wish. I'm not writing this for my next chapter, so remember this disclaimer.

Spoilers if you haven't read the first manga.

'_Italics'_/Thoughts

"Blah"/Speech

(Blah)/Author's notes

Jounouchi Katsuya/Joey Wheeler

Hiroto Honda/Tristan Taylor

Anzu Mazaki/Tea Gardner

_plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpllplplplplplp_

The Innocent wasn't like other children his age.

For one, he was rather small, not just in height, but just all around. He was a very petite boy.

Another reason would be his inability to truly hate anyone. Unlike many others, he had never felt the true burn of hate for anyone in his life, no matter what they had done. He always reasoned that they had their reason for doing what they did. However, despite this, he had no real friends to walk with, to talk with, to laugh with, or to cry with.

He had such an angelic face. With skin as pale as marble, but as soft as white rose petals, and he had a certain glow about him. He could've been a Botecelli angel. His lips were like the ripest of wild cherries, untouched by foreign hands, his eyes were still large and bright with the curiosity that innocence brought. Always shining free of judgment, he would have everyone be his friend if he could.

And, because of this and his size, he was a favorite target of those that had restless fists and jaded hearts.

And so, the Innocent learned to fear, to hide his heart.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The bully Ushio had been known to hassle all the students. Yugi should've been suspicious when the great hulking mass of pure brutality had approached him, telling him that he would protect the smaller boy from Jounouchi and Honda. He should've been more careful of the leering grin. But what could he do?

Later that day, the hall monitor had led Yugi to the broken bodies of the two boys who had tortured him for the whole year. They constantly hazed the violet eyed boy, claiming to be trying to 'make him into a man'.

Ushio grinned, his ugly face becoming even more despicable. Yugi stared in shock as his two classmates huffed and puffed, scratches, bruises and dirt all over them as they lay in a sort of pile against the school building.

"What did you do to them?"

Yugi's fists tightened. The thoughts in his head were going to fast for him to comprehend.

"I just took care of them for you. They won't be bothering you again. Of course, I have a fee for my services…" The greedy grin on the upperclassman's face widened. Yugi looked up at him, his brows knitted together in a mixture of anxiety, worry, and shock. "200,000 yen." (I think that's about $1,800.)

Yugi gasped and stumbled back a bit. "T-two hundred thousand? I-I can't pay that much!" So, this had been Ushio's true motive all along!

"Well, I guess that you'll just have to find a way to get the money, won't you? Have it for my by tomorrow, or you'll end up just like these two." Ushio then made a flamboyant gesture of rolling up his sleeves. "I'd take my aggression out on them now, while they're too week to fight back." Ushio took a step towards the blonde and brunette, but Yugi was there before him, his arms spread out on either side of his torso.

"S-stop it! Don't hurt my friends!"

The three other boys couldn't believe what they had just heard.

Had Yugi gone absolutely insane? Of all people, he was protecting them! All they had done was cause him suffering, constantly throwing things at him in class or playing pranks, trying to make his life as miserable as possible. Why was he doing this? What did he have to gain by calling them 'friend'?

Ushio raised a caterpillar-like eye brow. "What are you doing? Haven't these guys been bugging you?"

There was fear mixed with the courage in Yugi's voice as he replied, trying to defend the two very confused boys.

"They were only trying to teach me to be a man! They didn't mean any harm!"

Ushio just let out a great, croaking laugh, as ugly as his face suggested it would be.

"You're such a little fool, Moto! You're so pathetic; you can't even tell you're friends from your enemies!"

Ushio kicked the spiky haired boy in the stomach, thoroughly knocking the air out of him. He proceeded to pummel the gentle boy, all with that malicious grin on his face. As he walked away, he said one last thing.

"Have my money by tomorrow, or I'll kill you…" Coming from a guy like Ushio, that was no empty threat.

Jou and Honda had lay there and watched the pummeling of their once favorite victim, confusion on their faces. Yugi got up slowly, groaning. His face was badly bruised, and it was probably safe to say so about the rest of his body as well.

"Are you guys all right?"

Jou's mind was spinning and he replied with a question of his own.

"Why did you do that?" Honda dumbly nodded, wondering the same thing.

Yugi simply looked at them confusedly, looking so innocent even with his face seeming like the portrait of defeat itself.

"What do you mean?"

Jou jumped up, almost angrily. His face was wild, as an animal becomes when led into a trap. He grabbed the boy's shoulders, shaking him hard.

"What do you mean, What do you mean?'? I mean, why did you take that beating for us? It's not like you had to. I mean, Honda and I can hold are own, unlike you! I mean, c'mon! Look at you! What kind of dumb idiot told you that," he stuttered. "…that you could stand up to Ushio! You're pint-sized and scrawny! And what do you think you're doing, calling us your friends, you loser?"

Jou looked at him, his eyes angry and confused, somewhat bewildered, and perhaps, a little bit sad, a little bit shamefaced.

Never before had he felt sorry for hurting Yugi, and all of a sudden, he wanted to kill Ushio for hurting the pocket-sized twerp. But, he was just another worthless lump of flesh on the face of this planet, killing the earth so that he himself could thrive. At least, that's what Jou kept telling himself. He didn't feel so bad if he thought about Yugi like that. It was easy because he didn't really know him. But now…

His face fell into one of defeat, his golden eyes looking sadly into lavender orbs. "Why would you try and protect me, after all I've done to you?"

Yugi just smiled up at him, and even though his face was discolored and scratched, his eyes still sparkled with the same innocence and optimism that they always held.

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Besides, it's true, isn't it? You're just trying to help me face what the world has to throw at me. And, isn't that what friends do?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yugi sat at the desk in his room, exhausting his mind for ways to come up with Ushio's money.

His gentle, white fingers ran through his soft hair. He decided to work on his treasure' to clear his mind. Gently, he lifted the lid of a golden box, inscribed with ancient hieroglyphs. Dumping the pieces of the puzzle out, his fingers started working without him even having to think about it. For eight years, Yugi had tried to solve to mystery of the Millennium Puzzle, but he had never been able to solve it before. Soon, he reached the point at which he always became stuck. Letting out a sigh, Yugi's mind began to wander to other things and his fingers flew as he lifted up random pieces trying to fit them into the forming shape, all too familiar with this routine. For some reason, working on the unknown shape of the ancient object always soothed his thoughts.

The boy had become nearly obsessed with solving the puzzle ever since his grandfather told him what the inscriptions on the box said,

'Whoever solves this puzzle

Shall become

The Guardian

And wield the powers of the dark…'

Or something like that.

_The wield the powers… power… hmm….I hope that means it can grant a wish…'_

That would be a nice thought. And, he knew just what wish to make if he could.

_I'd wish for friends I could depend on, and who could depend on me.'_

Suddenly, he felt a click in his hands. One of the pieces had actually clicked into place!

I never knew that piece fit in like that.' Soon, all the pieces of the puzzle fit into one another. Who knew how long it had been since the puzzle had been whole. His heart thumped in his chest, and a few drops of sweat beaded on his face. Yugi, in his excitement and concentration, did not notice it, but there was something in the puzzle, waiting to be free as it had been five thousand years earlier…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_It's dark. It's quiet. It's deafening. _

_Alone. So cold!_

_The light, so bright, so warm. Gentle. Soft…it melts the dark. _

_Reach. Have to reach! Must have!_

_Ah! So sharp. Bleeding. Sharp shadows._

_But, I am the shadows…_

_Must touch, must hold. _

_Who?_

_Free me! Need you! Want you…the light…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He only needed one last piece. For eight years, he had been waiting for this moment. Yugi's hand reached down to grab the last puzzle piece, only to discover it wasn't there.

_What? It should be here! Where could it be?'_

Yugi practically turned his whole room inside out looking for the last piece of the puzzle, but no glimpse of it's golden shimmer appeared. He slumped over in his chair and rested his head on his arms. Yugi's heart hurt in his chest as it beat steadily. This was yet another unfairness done to him.

Why can't I find it?'

His tear rimmed lavender eyes drooped, fatigue tugging at his translucent eyelids. It would be so nice to just sleep and escape for a bit. _Just for a little while…'_ he told himself.

Yugi's grandfather came in and saw his young grandson sleeping there. He seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. It broke his heart to know that of all people, Yugi was facing the world with a handicap; innocence. This child was too pure, too good for this realm of shadows and tricks. But then again, the shadows needed the light, and the light needed the shadows.

The old man gently ruffled the boy's hair, speaking kindly. "Wake up, Yugi. I have something for you."

Yugi lifted his head and rubbed the sleep from his bleary eyes. He looked up at his grandfather and smiled.

"Oh, hi Ji-chan! What is it?"

The man smiled and opened his palm.

"A friend of your stopped by the store and told me to give you this and tell you that he's sorry."

Sitting in his palm was a glittering gold eye. It was the final puzzle piece! Overjoyed, Yugi threw his arms around his grandfather.

"Thank you, Ji-chan, oh, thank you!" The small boy threw his arms around the surprised old man and he could only smile at his grandson's joy. "Thank your friend. After all, he was the one who brought the thing." Yugi let go of his grandfather and asked curiously, "Who was it?"

The old man simply shrugged and left the room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside, a brown eyed boy stood on the sidewalk and watched the scene in the window. As he walked away, his shoes squished and his hair, his clothes, everything on him dripped with pool water.

Just to spite him, Jou had thrown a piece of Yugi's 'treasure' into the school pool.

He had thought Yugi such a fool. The kid was just too damn innocent and cheery for his own good. He was too nice... It was so annoying! Or, perhaps, Jou had just been jealous. Maybe he would've done anything to have such a pure soul and such hope for the future.

Even he himself didn't know exactly why he had swam to the bottom of the pool and searched for the puzzle piece, but, he decided he felt his heart become just a little bit lighter; just a little bit. (Read this scene in the manga version. It's really very sweet.)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I finally have it! The final piece is here in my hands!' Over and over, he turned to cool, metallic piece of the puzzle between his fingers. The last piece to the pyramid shaped mystery. What would he do after he had solved this obsession? Would his wish come true? Bah, such questions could wait till after he finished. He set the final piece into the center of the pyramid, the gold eye staring at him blankly. For a moment, nothing happened, and disappointment crept into his mind. Well, almost; it didn't have quite enough time to make it there. Almost as soon as he set in the final piece, the large puzzle grew warm in his hands and Yugi's whole world went completely dark.

_plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpplplplplplplplplplplplplplpplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpllplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl_

(Well, that's it! Read the next chapter!)


	2. The Jackal Appears

Once again, I must warn that this story, though not this chapter, WILL contain LEMONS! I will properly warn readers, but BEWARE! If you are offended by such things, then simply do not read that part or this story altogether. And, if you're reading this just so you can flame me, then you must be pretty pathetic, having nothing better to do than to insult others who work hard to write. You're probably doing it just to make yourself feel better, too.

"Blah"/Speech

(Blah)/Author's notes

'_Italics'/_Thoughts

Jounouchi Katsuya/Joey Wheeler

Hiroto Honda/Tristan Taylor

Anzu Mazaki/Tea Gardner

_plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpllplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl_

'_W-what happened? Wa-wasn't I just in my room? I-I was! I solved the puzzle!' _

But, it was dark now… so very, very dark.

Yugi thought he could've been standing, but he wasn't sure. It felt like there was no floor beneath him, but that couldn't be right, could it?

However, despite all the darkness, he could see his own hand in front of his face clearly. It was a strange thing.

Now it seemed he was laying down on something soft, like a bed. He opened his eyes, blinking so they would adjust to the brightly lit room. Where was he? Whatever this place was, it wasn't his bedroom.

It looked very much like a child's playroom. The floor was littered with toys, game pieces, pillows, and other various knick knacks. In a corner was a sink with a few shelves above it. On the shelves were containers filled with paintbrushes, water colors, rags, soap, and those fun little bandages with wild animals on them. The sink and the shelves themselves were painted an electric blue. The walls were brightly painted in a cheery green and the bed spread had a pattern of starts and planets and rocket ships. He felt like he was 5 years old again.

There were no windows however, and no source of light. Yet, Yugi could see very well in this room that was the essence of childhood. There seemed to be only one way in, or out, of the room.

On one end of the room was a very large door, painted a sunny yellow, as bright as the rest of the room. It looked very heavy set. Curious as to see what lay beyond this door, Yugi approached, though a bit cautiously. After all, who knew what had brought him here?

Yugi wrapped one his delicate hands around the large, silver knob. As he was about to give it a twist, he heard a sort of thump.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He jumped and let go of the knob. His heart pounded in his throat and his chest froze.

_What was that?_

Yugi pressed his ear against the door and listened very carefully. For a moment, it was silent.

Then, he heard something like a whine, or a whimper. He strained to hear more, his brow furrowed in his concentration.

Using all his strength, he pulled open the heavy door just a bit to see what lay outside the bright and safe room.

A cold draft blew in from outside, and, to Yugi's surprise, there lay what looked like a jackal outside his door! Well, at least he thought it was a jackal. He'd only seen them on T.V or in books. It didn't look quite… right. It's dark body resembled something like fog, solid, and yet not. It was a dark specter waiting to be invited in.

What a sad condition it was in. The creature's body was scrawny, all skin and bones, but it's coat shone like polished obsidian. It also looked like it could've been beaten, scratches appearing a livid red on the animal's cadaver-like body. But it was obvious that the beast was still alive, proven by the moving ribcage as the jackal panted.

And, in a way, the creature was…beautiful. It stood proud and regal, his eyes fierce.

Yugi looked down at the dark creature, a stark contrast to himself, and yet, within this dying creature, he saw himself, drowning in a great swirl and refusing help.

He bent to pet the jackal's head, wishing to comfort it. That was the nature of the kind, to trust.

It seemed, however, the jackal was not so eager to cooperate. It's jaws snapped to reveal mighty teeth and his fearsome blood red eyes, like two glowing coals, and Yugi felt fear. But, as is so much like Yugi to do, he tried to sooth the injured creature anyway.

The jackal tried to get up, growling dangerously low, but it could barely raise itself on it's forelegs. Dismayed, Yugi's hand hovered close to the creature's nose, trying to figure out a way to help it.

"Please…" Yugi pleaded. His voice sounded almost desperate. "Please, let me help you." For a long time, Yugi had wished that someone would have helped him, just be his friend. Maybe the jackal felt the same as he. And, there was such a familiar feeling about the creature, as if they had known each other long ago…

The jackal lifted it's narrow muzzle warily to Yugi's ever gentle hand, sniffing it. It soon stopped and simply stared into Yugi's eyes. The jackal's own red eyes were strangely penetrating, intense and all knowing as he stared straight into Yugi's soul. But that was silly talk. It was just an animal. And yet…

After a very long while, the jackal licked Yugi's hand, nuzzling it affectionately. Yugi reached out to touch him, and this time, the jackal did nothing to stop him. He very gently stroked the jackal's head, scratching behind it's ears. The creature pressed it's head a little more into Yugi's hand when he did.

Touching the jackal was a strange sensation, like touching the cool, soft velvet of fog. It was so soft that he wasn't sure that he was touching anything at all.

After a little while, when he was sure the jackal had relaxed, Yugi stood up and brushed himself off. The jackal's eye followed him up.

"Do you think you can stand?"

The dog dropped it's head and sort of grunted/snorted.

"I guess that's a no." With that, Yugi kneeled down and opened his arms, a determined look on his face. "Then I guess I'll just have to carry you." The dog once again looked up at him, this time with his head cocked. Yugi could've sworn that the creature looked amused.

Grinning sheepishly, Yugi explained his actions. "Well, it's just that, it'd be better if we get you inside where it's warm, and well…I know I don't look strong, but I promise I won't drop you…well…um…" Yugi stopped, feeling a little ridiculous for talking to an animal. But he seemed to understand every word Yugi said.

The jackal remained silent and Yugi tried his best to get some sort of reaction from the creature that was now obviously not a real jackal.

Yugi's face showed determination and embarrassment all at the same time, and for a little while, the crimson eyed beast stared at the young boy, holding out his arms, analyzing him. After holding his arms up for a while, he sighed and plopped them down.

"I just want to help you…"

Then, Yugi felt something nudging his hand. It was the dog's nose, trying to lift up the hand. Yugi took this as a good sign and got closer to the dog, wrapping his arms around the creature. It didn't fight or struggle. It simply looked up at Yugi with his crimson stare.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The jackal lay on the bed, curled into the childish sheets. It stared at Yugi intently as he stood over the sink on a stool, retrieving the band aids and rags. The gentle boy dampened some of the rags in the sink and filled the plastic container they were in half way up with water. He set it down with the bandages next to it on the nightstand next to the bed. The jackal stared at Yugi's face as the boy gently pressed the rags to the creature's wounds.

"How did you get so beat up, boy?"

Yugi looked at the jackal almost as if he expected an answer. Maybe he did expect one. However, the dog just laid it head down and lazily yawned. Yugi sighed. "Well, I guess it's silly to expect an answer, but, you understand me, don't you?" The jackal let out a small yip, apparently confirming.

Yugi then took up another rag, cleaning away the dried blood as he stroked the creatures back, and the beast was soothed. He frowned as he felt the knobs of the starved creatures spine and it's ribs.

"I wish I had some food to give you, Jackal. Um, that is your name, for now. Unoriginal, yes, I think 'Jackal' fits quite nicely, don't you?" Jackal licked his hand. Next, Yugi took the animal print band aid and placed them on the cuts. He spoke with a laugh in his throat.

"Sorry about the bandages…they're the only ones I could find."

It was rather funny to see such a serious creature cover with brightly colored animal band aids plastered all over him. Yugi couldn't help but giggle, his purple eyes lighting up. Jackal scooted closer to the source of the warm laughter that bubbled from that golden throat. In a sudden burst of energy, he jumped up on Yugi, licking his face, which still held the injuries dealt by Ushio's fists. Yugi just laughed and laughed as the skinny pink tongue tickled his skin, though it aggravated the bruises. It seemed Jackal had sensed his new found companion's pain, stopping and whimpering a little. He lay on top of Yugi, the cold wet nose poking into the boys chin.

"What's wrong, boy?"

Yugi winced a bit as Jackal poked a bit at the discolored skin.

"Aw, don't worry about that. Ushio just isn't as nice as other people..." A sudden memory dawned upon him. "

Oh no, I still don't have enough money! What am I going to do?"

Jackal whined, as if feeling Yugi's distress. The boy sighed and explained what had happened that day, as it had on so many others.

Yugi in turn stroked Jackal's head for a while, his new companion having grown quiet. His head buzzed with worry again. Then, his curiosity unexpectedly returned to him.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" He looked down at Jackal in his lap and took his face between his soft hands and looked straight into the creatures eyes. "Where did you come from?" Jackal just stared back. The jackal's eyes, however, were entrancing. There was something more to this place than there seemed. Yugi had a feeling that the room, everything in the room, and even Jackal was… more than it seemed….

"What are you?"

And once again, just as it had done the moment he had solved puzzle, Yugi's world went dark.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Suddenly, with lilac eyes open wide, he sat straight up. _'W-was that a dream?'_ Yugi grabbed his alarm clock and turned it off. It was almost time for school. He shivered. The room was freezing.

Hearing the wind rustling his curtains, he got up and closed his window.

'_That's odd. I don't remember going to bed.' _

But then, his worrying thoughts were banished by the sight of the gleaming Millennium Puzzle, sitting there in it's golden glory.

"Ha, it looks just like the pyramid on the box!"

Yugi held the puzzle in his hands, eyes gleaming with pride. He fingered the loop set at the top. The idea that he was supposed to wear the puzzle popped into his head. He looped a rope through the ring and hung the staring pyramid around his delicate neck. The weight of the puzzle against his chest was strangely comforting.

But, as he walked to school, his buzzing thoughts returned to him.

His mind worried itself on the night before. It had seemed so real! It couldn't have been a dream, could it?

All the way to school, he thought of that cheerfully colored room, and of Jackal, as dark as the shadows….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ha ha! Look at that idiot!"

"Do you think he's gone insane?"

"Yah, maybe he finally had a complete thought and it overloaded him!"

People pointed and laughed at the sight, and it was quite hilarious.

Ushio sat in a pile of leaves, among more unpleasant things such as rotten food and bloody cloth, throwing it up joyously. He had a slightly glazed look about his eyes, as if seeing something that others couldn't.

"I'm rich! Look at all this money!" He looked around him viciously as other's started to close in, pulling the garbage into his arms.

"Stay away from my money. It's all MINE! I'm rich!"

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes.

"What happened, Anzu?"

The pretty blue-eyed brunette shrugged, just as surprised as Yugi was.

"No one knows. He's been here since before anyone got here this morning."

A white van pulled up, and it's back doors opened to reveal a few men in white uniforms. They approached Ushio, soothingly trying to get him to come with them, but he began lashing out.

"Get away from my money! You can't have it! It's all mine!"

They quickly sedated him and pulled him into the back of the van.

As Yugi saw the white vehicle pull away, he could've sworn he heard a voice, dark and deep like the night ocean, laughing.

'_Greed spreads in a person's soul,_

_Like flame does through a patch of dry brush. _

_If it remains unquenched by the cool waters of compassion, _

_Scorching greed will consume until there is nothing left.'_

_plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl_

(Well, that's it for this chapter! Looks like there was no lemon! Keep checking to find out where it's going to be!)


	3. You Belong Only to Me

(Lime in this chapter. Lemon in the next! Oh, and a special thanks to all reviewers! You are my Muses! I'd also like to suggest reading 'Alienation'. It's incredibly well written and makes my stories look like crap. And even though I can't remember the author's name at the moment, they rock!)

"Blah"/Speech

(Blah)/Author's notes

_Italics/_Thoughts

Jounouchi Katsuya/Joey Wheeler

Honda Hiroto/Tristan Taylor

Mazaki Anzu/Tea Gardner

_plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplp_

The incident with Ushio was only one of three strange, but not necessarily bad, events.

First off, Jounichi Katsuya, torturer of Yugi Motou, approached the smaller boy with the notion of being his friend. Honda Hiroto, torturer #2, followed along, having developed a grudging respect for the short, wide-eyed boy.

Second was Yugi's tendency to blackout. In tough situations, when his friends were in real danger, everything seemed to go dark, and he'd be back in the strange room of toys, except he was alone. Jackal was no where to be found. Each time he was brought out of the room to what he assumed was reality, the danger of the situation would be gone, and his friends would be telling him about how he saved them.

Each time he blacked out, they would mention the same things: how his appearance had changed, how his posture was more confident, his presence commanding, and how his eyes became sharpened, their color becoming a dark and swirling crimson.

For the time being, he decided not to worry too much. After all, his alias seemed to be protecting his friends.

The last thing was, sometimes when he slept, his mind would revisit the strange, bright room. Yugi didn't mind though, because he would see Jackal during each visit waiting expectantly for him. Also with each visit, his dark companion looked prouder, stronger, and more…intense? No, that wasn't the right word. Jackal was very hard to describe in any context. But, he eventually came to be quite a handsome creature, majestic enough to appear by the side of an ancient pharaoh.

Yugi would just talk and talk to Jackal about school, his friends, or his crazy grandfather while the creature lay it's head in his lap, listening attentively and staring up with it's surprisingly responsive eyes. He stopped wondering where Jackal came from, deciding not to question a blessing such as his not-so-talkative friend. It was the first time that Yugi had been able to talk to anyone without restrictions. He could talk about all his feeling to the mysterious being, and he was grateful.

Sometimes, Yugi was content to lie down and hold the barely tangible figure close, whispering quietly about the feelings in his heart; the pain, the suffering, and the moments of joy, somewhere between dreaming and consciousness. Then there was the secret he was afraid to reveal to anyone.

Yugi found he was attracted to both sexes. He reasoned that all people were beautiful in his eyes, but still. How would his friends react if they ever knew? Would Jou and Honda go back to ridiculing him, or avoiding him all together afraid of the boys feelings? And how would sweet Anzu react? She had always defended him for as long as he'd known her. He blushed whenever he thought of her or saw her.

Jackal nuzzled and licked his face, making him laugh.

"I hope you never care about that, Jackal. I feel like…like you're the only one who completely understands how I feel."

He reveled in the comfort of another creature being there. Yugi had been so terribly lonely. Only now did he allow himself to accept that fact, since it no longer threatened to crush him.

The innocent felt indescribably close to the dark creature who never spoke back. But, it was like all this time he had been missing a part of himself, and being with the dark jackal made him feel…whole.

And as the encounters grew in number, Jackal changed. The ghost like creature's aura grew to be something that could only be described as 'different'.

In his first days with the obsidian canine, Yugi had the impression he was made up of cold, thick fog, like that over a field of blooming heather. With his intense ruby eyes, penetrating like the cold of a storm, he was something so hauntingly beautiful it was enough to make your heart ache; but now, he was like the smoke of incense, a spectral guardian floating above the sacred altar of a forbidden place; and his eyes were the fires that lit that holy sanctum, the only guardians besides the smoke that could tell the story of the ancient, exotic shrine. It made Yugi want to shiver, feeling as if he were talking to a human. And then one day, Yugi heard him speak.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"I had the most fantastic day!" Yugi said euphorically.

The boy flopped onto the bouncy bed, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars. His dark companion leapt up on the bed with him, licking his face to express his own happiness. Yugi giggled uncontrollably, trying to push his friend away. "Stop it! That-ha ha ha!-tickles!"

Wrapping his slender arms around Jackal, he caught his breath and his laughing faded, but not his smile. Sighing happily, Yugi started his story.

"Mm, you know Anzu? She was my friend before you. Well…" He broke out into another fit of laughter, burying his head into the neck of his companion. He breathed deep, smelling frankincense. The warm, heady fragrance was so different from the way the beast used to smell, like the coolness of the desert after a storm.

"…you see, I've liked her for a while, and at first, I thought we'd be nothing but friends, but…Ah! She's so kind, and strong!" He wasn't able to see the way those crimson eyes looked, gazing at the top of the Yugi's head like he was a broken dream, sad and beautiful all at once.

"No one, especially a girl, has acted that way towards me! And today, she kissed me on the cheek and asked me out!" He rolled away from his dark friend, and jumped up with his arms in the air. "She actually asked me out! Isn't it great?"

Turning around, his arms and his smile fell quickly. Jackal was snarling, his eyes like flaming coals, an angry red hot that threatened to burn all.

"W-what's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

That's when he heard it, like a glimmer of a thought, but loud and bright.

"_No!"_

Yugi almost jumped out of his skin, mouth gaping. "W-what was that? Did…did you just say something?" He cocked his head, his brow furrowed in confusion. Jackal himself made a sort of whining noise that went up at the end like a question. _"You…you heard that? You can hear me?"_ His lips did not move, but Yugi could hear a voice, or something more like the impression of one in his head.

"I-I guess I can!" Childlike joy lit up Yugi's face and he threw his arms around beast's elegant neck. "This is incredible! Fantastic!" He laughed and smiled, vigorously rubbing the dog's head so that he squinted. "I can hear you! You can talk! That means we can talk!" The jackal remained silent, his feelings at the moment unreadable.

After laughing some more, Yugi stopped suddenly, remembering the previous topic and becoming serious.

"Wait, why don't you want me to go out with Anzu-chan?" The thought utterly confused the innocent boy, and his dark friend laid his head on the boy's shoulder, nuzzling and gently licking his neck.

"_Because…you don't belong with her, aibou…"_ The sound of his voice was still novel to boy, sounding like an echo so distorted that a person couldn't hear the original voice. _"Is it... is it so wrong that I don't want you to be with this girl?" _Another whining noise escaped from his jaws.

"B-but why don't you want me to be with her? I've told you how much I like her. She's the only one that's been there for me all this time!" Suddenly, anger swelled inside young Yugi's head and he pushed Jackal away. The incomprehensible situation made him want to yell, and he began waving his hands around. "I-I don't understand! Do you not want me to be happy? I've wanted this for so long! I thought you'd understand!" A few tears fell from his eyes, and anger gave way to an empty sadness and guilt. The thought that the person he cared most for didn't support him cut Yugi deeply. The thought stopped him for a moment.

'_The person, I care most for?' _But shaking his head, he continued.

"I'm sorry. I know you're my friend, and I know you want me to be happy. Even though we've never had a conversation…" He smiled sadly and patted his friends head. "…I know you've listened and understood me. But, I don't understand this. Why aren't you happy for me?"

Jackal forlornly licked away the boy's tears. _"I'm sorry for making you cry…but I can't be happy for you when the thought of you being with that…that girl makes me angry."_ He nuzzled the area under the boy's chin in an attempt to express his affection, but the boy pulled away, hurting the dark one's soul.

"But why? Why does it make you so angry?"

It was silent for one long moment, the dark beast looking possessively into the boy's lavender eyes, and when he spoke, the absolute surety of his voice silenced the echoes.

Yugi thought he felt a hand touch his face, and the smell of frankincense filled his senses.

"_Because I am yami, my little hikari, and you belong only to me." _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

(That's the end!)

(Psych! There's more!)

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Yugi woke with a start, his heart beating fast in his chest. The last words of the phrase repeated over and over again in his mind.

"…_and you belong only to me." _

_Belong to him?_ The thought frightened him a little. What exactly did he mean anyway? Did Yugi have reason to be scared of his dark friend? Sighing, he rested his forearm on his forehead.

"Yami…Jackal… should I be afraid of you?"

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

It had been a few weeks since he had been in that child's room, and Yugi began to feel empty again. His friends helped alleviate his depression, and he was truly grateful that they didn't ask too many questions. Jou and Honda always managed to make him laugh, and Anzu always smiled and was kind.

He had gone out on a date with Anzu, and even though he had fun and she asked him out again, he gently turned her down. When she asked why, he answered solemnly, "Does this feel right? I mean us. Does it feel right when we're together like this?" After some talking, they both agreed that neither had very romantic feelings for the other, though Anzu did cry a little.

Yugi just didn't feel quite…right anymore, and his feelings for the girl had faded. All he could think about now was his quiet friend, who had disappeared from the Innocent's dreams.

The last day of school grew closer, and after nearly dying of exhaustion studying for finals, Yugi passed all his courses and trudged his way home, summer vacation finally having begun.

Opening the game shop door, the bell announced his arrival. He passed by his grandfather with a simple wave and headed upstairs, absolutely exhausted. Dumping his book bag next to his dresser, he unceremoniously yanked off his clothes and jumped into the American style shower. Sighing as the water hit him, Yugi washed his hair, then worked soap into a wash cloth. He worked it into his skin, lingering at the shoulders. The studying had made him unbelievably tense.

Quickly drying off, the drowsy boy changed into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and then crawled more than readily into his soft bed. Burying his head in the pillow and wrapping the blanket tight around him, he remembered Jackal, and how much he missed the creature that was more than it seemed.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Blearily, large violet eyes blinked at the brightness of the room. "Who-who turned on the lights?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Yugi sat up and looked around only to find he was no longer in his own room.

Throwing aside the sheets and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Yugi jumped up and looked around. He was in the room again, where he had first met his dark friend. Only, he wasn't there. Now, this wouldn't be so odd if the door to the room wasn't open.

The same heavy-set door that he had been so afraid to crack when he first saw it was now swung wide open.

Yugi edged towards it slowly and peered through the doorway, only to be faced with another.

Beyond the door of this room was another with an iron door, and this one was opened as well. If he had been able to control himself, Yugi would've turned right around and shut the door tight for fear of the darkness outside, but…but something was calling him. Like a siren's song, it promised him answers and joy, and it pulled his feet further and further into it's dark, dark depths….

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

When Yugi finally woke from his trance-like state, he had long passed the entrance to this long, dark corridor. Much to his dismay, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, much less five feet in front of him. With nothing guiding his feet anymore, he blindly reached out his arms in an attempt to find a wall or something of the sort. He shivered for a moment. The dark held a bitter frost in the air that nipped at his skin.

He almost jumped when he thought he felt something touch his back. Whipping around, he looked for anything and reached out again. "Hello?" Yugi's voice echoed far, the sound making him feel a bit more nervous. "I-is anyone there?"

(Classic horror movie last words. All little kiddies, I advise that you avert your eyes right about now and scroll down to where I say it's okay to look again.)

Standing for a moment or so and hearing no noise, he gave up. There was no one there. He cautiously turned back around, passing off the moment to paranoia and stress, and walked right into a wall.

"Ow!"

Rubbing his nose, he then put out his hands and passed his palms over what felt like a rough textured sort of rock, like sandstone. Then, two strong arms wrapped around his torso and trapped his arms against his sides. Yugi's breathing quickened, as did his heart rate, and his eyes darted wildly around for an explanation or escape.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought.

Young Yugi was frozen in fear. He was beginning to panic.

One of the stranger's arms wrapped around from one side of Yugi, across his torso and to the other side while the hand tightly held his other arm. Yugi felt what could only be his captor's free hand brush against his cheek, causing him to gasp. His heart wasn't having the best day, since it now felt like it was pounding so hard in his chest that it threatened to break his ribcage. Then he felt the hand pass over his collar bone, down his neck, and then brush against his stomach through the fabric of his shirt. It dragged down dangerously low.

"A-ah…Stop, please…" Yugi's eyes were open wide with fear and apprehension, not that it helped him see any better. A deep, rumbling chuckle reached Yugi's ears. The taller man nuzzled the boy's hair, breathing in deep.

"Nnh…lilies…"

The mumbled words caused the young boy to gulp audibly.

The hand, however, didn't stop as the Innocent had so hopefully asked. The man lifted his shirt and glided along and teased his smooth skin, marveling at such softness while poor Yugi was near hyper ventilating. Then, to make things worse for the poor boy's tomato red face, the hand crept under the waist band of his boxers, ghosting over his member. This elicited a sharp gasp from the light, and a chuckle from the man.His hand pushed away the offending underwear, and refocused on the task at hand. Calloused fingers stroked the boy's cock gently at first, as if coaxing it to rise from it's sleep. Yugi tried not to make a sound by biting his lower lip, but little whimpers and traces of moans managed to escape, much to the delight of the older man. The feeling was so new and foreign to the young boy, who knew nothing of the lust or desire that takes place between two people in the throes of passion.

Soon, growing bored, the dark one wrapped his whole hand around the boy's newly awakened erection and started to pump, steadily speeding up and increasing his roughness. Yugi's back arched into the man's stomach.

Lost to the feeling, his head thrown back and twisting this way and that, his lips parted slightly, he could still be heard struggling to keep quiet as strangled moans were wrenched from his throat. Little did he know that the other man was only encouraged by the sounds.

_W-what is this feeling? _Yugi's mind was reeling in thrilling agony. His legs felt weak and his toes dug into the stone floor. He was glad that the man had his arm around his body, or he would have fallen.

A pleasurable pressure was slowly building in the pit of Yugi's stomach, something that made him need to press against something, made his body restless. Leaning against the man, the boy felt him laughing in that deep, resonating voice of his.

Then, when the pressure seemed too much to bear, his vision went white for a moment in blissful release. Letting out a low, whimpering moan, his head fell. The other man continued to chuckle tightened his hold on the boy, bringing up his hand to lick off the sweet essence of the boy. The only thing keeping up from falling was the man's arms.

(Okay, everyone can look again!)

Panting, Yugi managed to gasp out an inquiry.

"Who-who are you?"

The mysterious shadow man laugh heartily, the sound reverberating against the surrounding walls, and looping an arm under Yugi's arms, he wrapped it around the little one's waist. With his other hand, he lifted the smaller one's chin up.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of orange light above him, and an oil lamp igniting on the wall. A few embers fell like fireflies gracefully floating to their death. Looking up, he could see the firelight reflected in misty, crimson eyes. He was made silent for a moment by those incredible blood-red eyes, looking at him so full of…of…he did not know that look.

"Did you enjoy that, my hikari?"

_plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplp_

(Let's see how long it takes me to update this time!)


	4. My Lover's Eyes

(So, there's a lemon in this chapter. Truth be told, this is my first yaoi pairing, so bear with me please.)

(Blah)Author's notes.

"Blah"Speech

'_Blah'_Thoughts

(This is the last chapter too. There might be a sequel or something involving the ever lovely holder of the Millennium Ring and/or everyone's favorite blue-eyed CEO.)

_Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl_

"Unh…."

Yugi groaned, feeling too comfortable to open his eyes. Against him was pressed something warm and soft, and he buried his face in that source of comfort, breathing in deeply the smell of frankincense and wine. He frowned, feeling that something wasn't right. His mind had a vague recollection of being panicked, but he felt too foggy to recall why.

'_What is this?'_

Whatever he was resting his head on, it was steadily moving up and down. He almost unwillingly opened his bleary violet orbs, blinking to focus his vision. In front of his eyes, he saw blue fabric and buttons, a shirt to be exact. It was the uniform for his school. His whole body froze in sudden realization. The boy's eyes traveled up from the shirt, to the black collar so snugly wrapped around an elegant neck, to smiling lips, and hungry wine-red eyes.

Gasping, he tried to sit up and pull away, the anxious, erotic memories returning to him, but those strong arms that had kept him hostage recaptured him, snaking their way around his waist and pulling the little one close. "You won't escape from me, aibou."

"I-it's…you..." He spoke almost in a whisper and his voice was shaking, but then he managed to shout, "Who are you! Why did you bring me here!" Pausing for a moment, he looked at his current surroundings. "Where are we?"

There were no walls; only pillars and a roof of sandstone, and mounted up and down them were oil lamps. The oils they burned smelled like cloves, the perfume lingering in the air like the last note of a song's end. The moon was beginning to rise and shone bright, it's holy silver light bathing the desert sandsa pristinewhite. Before the bed was a large square void in the stone flooring where stood a pool of water. It seemed this temple-like structure was built around an oasis. Next to the bed were placed two beautifully carven wooden nightstands from which the wonderful aroma of cedar exuded. On each tabletop was placed two or three fat candles and a bowl of more oils in which bursting silver roses floated lazily. (In case you didn't know, silver roses are a pale lavender color.)

The area of the bed seemed to be raised a bit on a sort of platform. Above the two was a canopy of gold hues rendered in silk, softly aglow with candlelight. Below him, Yugi could feel the softness of an undetermined material covered in silk that made up the mattress. His own body was swathed in the cool iridescent material, though it was bright red to match his blush.

"We are in one of the many 'mysteries' of my soul room, love. I would've brought you here while you were conscious, but you seemed a bit… startled. I thought a little nap would help clear your head." Quickly moving on, he buried his nose in the boy's hair. Yugi squirmed and he blushed, a brilliant scarlet shade painting his delicate cheeks. The man pulled away for a moment. "Ra, you're superb…" he said as his eyes wandered over Yugi's exposed shoulders and chest. Only then did the boy realize that he had no clothes on. With a yelp, he managed to tear himself away from the other's arms, although he felt strangely content in their trappings. He also managed to fall off the bed with the silk fluttering after him like red streamers.

"W-what happened to my clothes!" cried Yugi indignantly, pulling the sheets tightly around himself.

The ruby-eyed man pulled himself closer to the edge of the bed, resting his chin in one hand. He reminded Yugi of a jungle cat, playing with its prey. "Well…I'm sure you remember what happened to your underwear…I just thought your top should match with your bottom." His body shook with silent laughter. Poor Yugi's whole face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He looked away embarrassedly and said quietly, "I don't even know you are…"

Though he was ashamed to admit it, Yugi could feel strange emotions stirring within him that made him want to blush. Perhaps he was still aroused from the previous incident, but those strong arms around him, the way the stranger's body pressed against his own, the scent of cinnamon and musk… Yugi shuddered and the man smiled, knowing what the young boy was thinking of.

"You say you do not know me, but it is you who named me, who held me, and told me your secrets...No, you know me very well."

Pulling himself off the bed, he bent down on one knee and gently turned Yugi's face so that they were eye to eye. "Tell me now that you do not know me, hikari…"

It was no longer debatable. Those ruby eyes, hikari, but how could it be?

"How can you be Jackal?"

Yugi's eyes went wide when the former four-legged creature pulled him into his lap, draping his arms around the boy's slender body. He craned his neck up to see the man's face.

"Well, you see, I suppose you could call Jackal my shadow. I am still that creature who listened to you faithfully as a friend, only in this form, I can better express my own emotions." He poked Yugi's nose. "It is the form I am forced to take when I am at my weakest and, it is because of you, my adorable aibou, that I am able to take human form." Lithe fingers gently cradled Yugi's face, caressing the smooth skin there that had become flushed from innocence. The gap between them closed inch by inch, warm breath curling like the fine fragrance of myrrh against the youth's lips. "I never did thank you properly for taking care of me, did I?" Yugi was helpless, mesmerized by those hypnotic eyes.

"By the way…" he planted a kiss on his chin. "…I thought you should know that my real name…" Lips brushed over the corner of Yugi's mouth. "…is Atem, but of course…" he mumbled, a ghostly kiss brushing against rose petal skin. "…you could always just call me Yami."

"Yami…" Yugi muttered with eyes half lidded, and the ruby-eyed man smiled before roughly kissing the boy's supple lips, crushing the other's slim frame against himself. Yugi nearly swooned and drew back with small gasp. Taking advantage of the boy's open mouth, Yami pulled Yugi back and plunged his tongue into the boy's sweet mouth.

He delighted in the little one's taste, like the flesh of white peaches and fresh cream, sweet and cool and wonderful. Yami made sure to ravage that cherry mouth, pushing away the sheets eagerly as his fingers burned to touch every inch of the boy's smooth skin. His desire to take the little light was almost too much to bear. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, drunk on the other man's taste. Everything of desire was new to him, including the passion of a lover's kiss. He reveled in the feeling of the other man's tongue playing with his own, coaxing the passion bubbling within Yugi's body to rise up. Like spiced wine, the intensity of the other made him feel light headed.

Then, despite his clouded thoughts of longing, doubt crept through.

'_Why am I letting him touch me? Isn't this wrong? I barely know him. What would my friends think? What exactly is this feeling?' _

Many thoughts like this swirled in his head, and Yugi's heart began to feel leaden. Small hands roughly pushed away from the man who called himself the Dark, though he didn't manage to escape from his lap. "No, no! Stop it!" Skin became ashen from dread. "Stop making me feel this way! Y-you have no right!" He quickly grabbed the discarded sheets, wrapping them around his body.

"Little bird…" Yami tried to console the light, but the boy batted his hands away. "Don't touch me! Stop touching me!" His heart felt so heavy and confused, and buried his face in his hands. "I…I can't think when you touch me…" But Yami didn't listen. He hugged the boy tightly, and though Yugi struggled a bit, he finally gave in to that warm embrace. "What makes you think…" Yugi stated solemnly, "…that you can do this to me?"

Yami smiled gently. "Do what? Stir your heart? Love you? Because, hikari, you are _mou hitori no boku_…my other self…. We are one in the same, love, yet very different. It was predestined that we would be joined, yami and hikari"

"Dark…and light?"

Kissing the boy gently on this forehead, he drew him close so that Yugi's head was resting on the dark's chest. When the light tried to pull away once more, Yami held on fast.

"No aibou. Don't you understand? I've been waiting for you, for so long… you are my other half. Is it not natural for me to want to feel complete?" Blushing, Yugi didn't resist when he felt himself being lifted up and being gently placed on the bed. Thirsty flame red eyes drank in the boy's pale skin, and Yugi instinctively tried to cover himself, his face regaining some color in embarrassment. Yami simply shook his head and unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Tell me something, Yugi…" He pushed both the blue and white shirts off at the same time, revealing an expanse of smooth, tan skin that stretched taught over lean muscles. Thin white scars marred his skin here and there, but they only served to make the striking man even more appealing. Yugi felt like his face was burning. He sat down next to the wide-eyed boy and leaned over him, his hands pressed against the bed on either side of his head. Yami's eyes were misty, and his tone serious.

"How many tears have you wished to shed? How many thousands of tears have you bottled up inside of yourself?" The young boy was startled.

"I…w-what?"

"Tell me, precious one, how long have you been alone? How long have you watched as others laughed and cried and loved, while you could only sit and watch? You were lonely, weren't you? Tired of having to stand on your own legs all the time, with no one to turn to?" He very gently took the boy's face between his hands and licked away the trails of soft tears, kissing the boys flushed cheeks. Yugi didn't even realize he had started to cry.

"Know this…I will never leave you, because you are mine. Give me your pain, all of it. Let me have you."

When Yami pulled away, Yugi couldn't help but moan in protest. Yami smiled adoringly, briefly pressing his lips to the boy's once more before leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw line, settling on his neck. Like a man possessed, the dark spirit kissed the skin there feverishly, then unexpectedly bit down and drew blood.

Gasping in pain, Yugi instinctively tried to pull away, but Yami kept him pressed close and lapped at the pooling red liquid. "W-why did you do that?" said the innocent boy, a bit breathless.

"So that everyone can see that you have been claimed." There was a bit of a growl in his voice as he continued to kiss the boy's pale throat and chest, leaving a path of angry red love bites. He groaned and spoke in a low, dark, guttural tone. "Mm… even your blood is sweet…" He kissed the boy, biting his own lip so that his blood and the blood of the boy that lingered on his tongue mingled together. The innocent tasted that strange concoction, and the darkness stole his breath, making the world fade into the white desert sand.

Yami's hands roamed the soft skin that his mouth could not reach, and Yugi was no longer his own as deft fingers touched places where he'd never been touched. He was lost to his emotions, and Yami's honeyed words. Brutal kisses left his lips swollen, and he could only watch as a… a hunger raged behind Yami's eyes. That was the feeling, the name he could not find before. Rough lips bruised delicate skin, but Yugi couldn't stop the other even if he wanted to; his wrists were securely pinned above his head. All he could do was moan softly between swollen lips.

His eyes went wide and he gasped as he felt Yami's rough, wet tongue lick a flat nipple. The devilish man kissed and lapped and sucked at the hypersensitive nub, while one of his hands played with the other stiffening peak. Yugi had no idea that such pleasure could be felt from that area, and he arched his back, trying to get closer to that skillful tongue and hand. He struggled against the dark one's other hand, the one that kept his arms ensnared above his head. Yami pulled away for and instant and crushed the boy's lips in a wicked kiss.

"We'll have to find you a cage, little bird…" and Yami grabbed one of the discarded sheets, wrapping them around the helpless boys arms, then looping them through the bronze framework of his headboard.

"Much better…" and then the dark one returned to ravishing the youth's prostrate body.

The lips returned to the boy's nipples, and Yugi's breathing became shallow while he looked on helplessly as his body was pillaged of virtue. But then, the kisses traveled lower, tickling his abdomen, and so close to his newly arisen erection that he grew nervous. Strong fingers brushed against his inner thighs and Yugi's cheeks went aflame as he tried to close his legs. Yami pushed them apart, and Yugi couldn't help but wonder what the elder was planning on doing.

A halting gasp was torn from his lips when the shadowy fiend ran the same tongue that had teased his nipples up and down his member, licking away the bead of fluid that had escaped from the sensitive tip of the boy's arousal. It went on that way for a while, Yami slowly torturing Yugi with long, meaningful, firm strokes of his tongue. The youth's eyes had glassed over, each breath he drew through tremulous lips, and his wrists hurt from resistance against his bonds, but the pleasure that damned tongue was giving him, it was unbelievable.

Then, hungry lips wrapped around the tip of the boy's pulsing shaft, and he felt it enter the hot, wet, cavernous opening that was Yami's mouth.

The eager hikari's back arched and his hips lifted from the bed, and the wind was pulled from his lungs as his eyes went wide.

"Y-yami…!" was all managed the gasp out.

The skilled Yami began to gently suck, his tongue gliding around the little one's manhood. Only gasps could be heard from the helpless hikari, his eyes wide in un-experienced delight.

Yami began to pump Yugi in and out of his mouth, hands firmly pressing the boy's creamy thighs down, his own manhood becoming harder with each whimper and moan that came from those cherry lips. He grazed his teeth along the sensitive flesh, causing the boy to jump and struggle and mewl. Finally, when he could not resist taking the boy any longer, Yami withdrew, and Yugi collapsed, panting with eyes half lidded.

"P-please…d-don't-"

The little light was quickly hushed with a swift kiss.

"Hush, beloved, just let be still."

With that, Yami reached over and dipped his fingers a little into one of the bowls of oil next to the bed. Making sure that he was positioned between Yugi's legs so that he could not close them, the elder man then gently inserted an oiled finger into the boy's virgin entrance. There was little of the oil however, to make sure that there would still be a…pleasurable…amount friction. Yami grinned viciously at the thought.

Yugi softly grunted at the sudden intrusion, closing his eyes. Yami slowly began to move the finger in and out, and after a while, added a second finger, making scissoring motions to widen the opening. The boy squirmed a bit in pain, shedding a tear or two, but they were quickly kissed away. Then, with the addition of a third finger, more tears followed.

"Bear with me, little one. I promise you, the pain will not last long."

After a little while, he withdrew his fingers and quickly threw off the entrapments that were his pants, freeing his throbbing arousal. Looking down, Yugi couldn't believe how big Yami was. It wasn't just the length, but the girth of his erection was something to wonder at. It was hard to imagine how he would fit into Yugi's little body. The darker half could only smile.

"Like what you see?"

Blushing madly, Yugi shut his eyes and looked away. "I-I wasn't-I mean, I didn't mean-"

Yami watched the stammering boy, his eyes taking in the enthralling sight of the boy's beautiful body laid out before him, and only for him. He harshly turned Yugi's face and kissed him again.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to see them as I take you."

The young one swallowed hard, nodding, and Yami pushed the boy's legs up onto his shoulders. Yugi tensed up when he felt the tip of the huge member pressing at his entrance.

"Don't be tense, or it will hurt more." Yami tenderly stroked the boy's hair and kissed his face, relaxing him as the man had instructed. Then, he slowly pushed into the boy, gritting his teeth to try and keep control not to just start to pound away.

"A-ah…Nnh…" Yugi's full lips trembled as he felt himself being stretched, and he began to cry again. It was very hard to 'relax'. A mouth pressed against his own, suppressing shaky sobs. But then, when Yami inserted his cock to the hilt into the small boy, it hit a spot that made the boy's breath hitch and lilac eyes see stars. His little body quivered at the new sensation. Yami curved down and whispered huskily, "Now, wasn't that nice?" The boy didn't respond and just lay under his first lover, trembling and breathless..

Yami began pushing into the boy at a steady pace, grunting with effort to keep himself in control, and each time he filled the youngone's tight little body, he hit the boy's prostate, causingYugito writhe in bliss. His eyes never left the boy's, their lusty crimson pools always keeping wondrous, cloudy amethyst ensnared by their sheer passion. Yugi pondered how anyone could feel such intensity for him.

But soon, Yami broke into a frenzied tempo, unable to restrain his zeal. The scent of fresh blood reached Yugi's nose, but it didn't matter. The intermingling of pain and lustful abandon created a sort of gory pleasure that was exquisite.

"Ra…so tight…!" The hot friction of his small lover was maddening.

Their muffled grunts and moans hung in the air as they kissed in the midst of their fervor, as did the primal scent of their love making. The two were both breathing hard, wanton lust stealing the very air from their chests as soon as their lungs were filled. Dark, calloused hands ran over burning alabaster skin, teasing, promising fulfillment. Blood-red eyes glowed hotter than the flames of hell in scorching, desirous hunger, while delicate lavender was eaten up by those flames in reckless abandon.

Yugi's little hands gripped at his silk restraints, bruising frail wrists and straining every muscle. The hikari's slim hips bucked as he tried to match his lover's wild thrusts. The youth could feel the intense heat of his mate's body, the pulse of the man's throbbing erection as he filled the smaller boy's body and became one with him. His desire had been awakened by the lesson of lust bred into him and into every human; a lesson that was bornof the first lovers.

A rough hand wrapped around Yugi's member and Yami began to finish the job that his mouth had started in time with his own thrusts. "Oh…Oh, Yami…!" cried Yugi. The dark's free fingers entangled themselves in his hikari's hair and harshly jerked him up.

"Say it again…Say my name again!" A fierce kiss drew blood from the hikari's lips, and the dark's tongue eagerly lapped at it, his desire in complete control of him. And many times when Yugi was brought close to the edge, he would scream out the dark beast's name, but then that tease of a lover would slow down and still his hands for a moment, wrenching his prisoner back from the brink without satisfaction, only to start the process over again. Nimble fingers continued to find places that made the young one gasp and shudder as a hot tongue lathed attention on his neck and nipples. He didn't know how long the other tortured him this way, but after a time, his slender throat felt raw from his pleasured screams.

Yami's grin was feral as he watched the once innocent light nearly weep for climax, and finally the dark couldn't keep himself contained any longer. With a loud groan, he thrust himself deeply into his hikari's center one last time and came in the boy, his hot seed spilling into the boy's core. There was so much that it spilled out, covering the boy's thighs. He let out a long, low moan, his lust for the boy at it's peak.

"Oh…Yami… Ah…!"

Yugi finally climaxed as he felt the hotness of the darkness's lust overflowing within him, throwing his head back and screaming silently in sweet, searing release. He went blind for a minute as white hot ecstasy took place of the blood in his veins, back arching in mind blowing rapture. His muscles tightened around Yami's huge manhood, forcing every drop of semen from him, as well as another groan.

Yami fell to the side and pulled Yugi on top of his chest, kissing him and forcing his tongue into the boy's sweet and abused little mouth. His hands gripped the boy's waist, and he tightly pressed the hikari's hips to his own, sliding out and drawing a sigh from bruised cherry lips. Yami reached up and undid the silk that had trapped Yugi's slim wrists, and held them delicately in his hands. A ring of purple surrounded each once flawless wrist, and the dark one affectionately kissed them, pressing the palms of those small, cramped hands to his face.

"You were perfect, my love."

Hazy violet eyes looked on exhaustedly into the still raging fires of ruby.

"It's time for you to rest, and tomorrow, you will not awake alone…"

And almost as soon as these words were uttered, Yugi fell into an exhausted sleep. Yami kissed the sweet boy's head and grabbed a towel and wiped away the evidence of their spent passion. As his hands ran over the silky skin, he contemplated taking the young hikari again in his sleep, but the thought was fleeting.

Red, the color of blood, anger, passion and love; red silk was wrapped around their bodies now. A cool, desert breeze blew over them, and the lanterns flickered out by the dark soul's will.

The silver moon and the stars stood in the dark sky, silent witnesses to their passionate moment of confession and love and sex. The dark soul gently stroked the little one's back, holding him closely, guardedly, as if the starry gods would try and pluck the exquisite little bird from his arms. But the moon, their mother, blanketed the two lovers in her silver mantle, protecting them from the greed of her children.

"Rest well, my love, my song bird, now that you know that we will face the world together…"

_THE END _

_Plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl _

(Yup, that's it. That's the end all right. There's no more. I will post no more chapters. Get my point yet? Review!)


End file.
